Advanced combustion strategies for diesel and otto engines in the future depend on the existence of accurate pressure feedback from each cylinder during the entire engine cycle (compression—combustion—exhaust cycle). These strategies may or may not include HCCI combustion, and can result in high pressure release rates which require fast and accurate pressure response.
A pressure-measuring plug of the above-mentioned type is known from EP2138819A1. A moving rod is arranged in the plug body. A sensing structure, is arranged between the rod and the plug body in such a way that the sensing structure is acted upon by the pressure prevailing in the combustion chamber of the cylinder, whereby the rod transmits the pressure in the combustion chamber of the cylinder to the sensing structure. The rod is arranged in the plug body so as to be displaceable in a sliding manner in the axial direction relative to the plug body, so that the pressure in the combustion chamber leads to an axial motion of the heating rod relative to the plug body, as a result of which motion the sensing structure is acted upon by a force.